It Kills Me
by xMALEFIENCEx
Summary: Natalia had enough of Niklaus' greed and his disloyalty to his blood. As Natalia and Kol leave Mystic Falls in hope to never see Niklaus ever again and live their lives as they wish. In Beacon Hills, all good things must come to an end and it won't be too long before they get dragged down by the hybrid. Natalia may find what she has been looking for her whole life. (angst, romance)


I was in a coffin for a hundred years because of Niklaus. And was undaggered by my brother Elijah. All I wanted to do was feast on any human I could set my eyes on. First, I had to get my revenge on Niklaus. He wasn't even my brother. Mikael wasn't his father, and Esther wasn't my mother. At our younger ages, we got along fine but when I saw him kill Esther and blame my father for her death because he did not want to lose his siblings. I never stood around while Niklaus manipulated Elijah, or Rebekah. We were never apart of their forever and always pact. Kol and myself made a pact of our own. No lies. No secrets. I trusted Kol with my life. He is my brother after all. It wasn't until 1110 when Kol and I went our separate ways - the disagreement of his eating habits and the fact I wanted to stay in one place. Kol always had to keep moving. I wouldn't blame him but at that time I didn't know my father's true intentions.

I lived with Mikael for six centuries, without knowing that he was hunting my other siblings but he wanted to kill Niklaus more than anything. In the 17th century, that is when I found out the truth of my father and leaving him. Mikael attempted to kill the only brother I cared for and that was Kol. Before Mikael could even kill Kol, I saved him and told him to run before our father tried again. Mikael was furious with that he told me everything. The immortality spell to Niklaus and he also revealed to me about my mother. She wasn't an ordinary woman. My mother was a Banshee. I may have forgiven him for turning me into the creäture of the night, not telling me about my mother but I never will forgive him for attempting to kill Kol. He asked me to stay with him but I refused and left him. I left to find Kol and tell him everything.

There was a rumor that went around, that Niklaus had daggered Kol and Finn and I was not surprised. Niklaus had my coffin when I show up. I wouldn't let him take that opportunity. He is selfish, power-hungry and a true defintion of a monster. I snuck inside New Orleans, lived under Niklaus' nose for quite some time and found Kol's coffin. We're to flee when we ran into Niklaus. Who was now OK with the little change in the living arrangements. Life was good but only for a little while. Mikael had found us, killed many vampires and attempted to kill us but failed. As I tried to find Kol and flee New Orleans. I ran into an angered Niklaus, who blames me for Mikael's arrival and I had said hurtful things. "You and Mikael share one similar trait. The two of you manipulate to get what you want - I don't know why Mikael hated you. You seem like the bastard's wet dream." Then he shoved the dagger in my chest. Kol watched Niklaus neutralize me and was appalled. He tried to free me but Kol ended in the same fate as I.

Kol was above me when I awoke him the dagger in his hand, the same crooked smile he always had on his face and a bloodbag in his hand. I snatched it from his hands, tearing the plastic with my teeth and letting the warmth liquid pour down my throat. The growls erupted my throat as I feasted on the bloodbag. I saw Elijah, Finn and Rebekah all awaken from their sleep. A smirk formed on my lips as I grabbed my dagger in my hands while sharing a look with my siblings. We watched Elijah leave with mine, Finn and Kol's daggers on the tray. Rebekah kept her own and we were ready to show ourselves to Niklaus. As we overheard the conversations of Niklaus talk with Elijah. It was time for us to get our revenge on Niklaus. Once and for all.

Kol stepped out first with satisfaction of Niklaus' reaction to his appearance, next was Finn who kissed my forehead before speeding away and grabbing the dagger from the tray. The look of anger on his face was incredible. Finn shoved the dagger in his hand. I smirked as I saw Niklaus get taken down by his siblings. The feeling was wonderful. All I wanted to do was kill him over and over, for the rest of his miserable life. As Niklaus tried to flee, in came Rebekah who had a dagger in her hands and shoved it in his stomach. She whispered, this is for our mother. A vicious smirk formed on my lips as I blurred inside the room, snatching Niklaus' neck in my hand and shoving him up against the wall with my vampire visage in tack. The fear in his eyes as my grip tightened on his neck. "Hello, Niklaus" I purred, throwing him towards Kol who grabbed him by the arms and holding him in place. "This is family business.."

I drove the speed limit to the songs of the 21st century, while my brother Kol slept in the passenger side because we are leaving Mystic Falls for good. We were keeping our promise. The promise we made as children. Our family has changed. We aren't the same as when we were human. My brother Finn is dead. We might have been close but I cared for him. I could not believe he offered to die in the hands of Esther. Why would he want to die? The immortal life is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Esther tried to kill her own children, and myself with that doppelganger's blood who has the two Salvatore brother's wrapped around her finger. It was sad to see it. I've seen it once before with Niklaus and my brother Elijah. She was kind, beautiful but clueless. Tatia Petrova. The original Petrova doppelganger. She may be the only one I liked out of the three. Katerina was the one I hated the most - she brought out the greed in Niklaus.

"Kol," I said, "Do you want anything to eat?" I nudged him and all he did was groan. A small smile formed on my lips and let my fist collided with his shoulder. Kol yelped out and sent daggers my way. "What was that for?" I smiled a bit before pointing to a bar with my grin spreading from ear to ear. I noticed since I was undaggered that my hunger for human blood has increased and the fact that I used to drink from animals but the human's blood was more filling. "I said do you want anything to eat?" Kol snickered and nodded. "I like the way you think little sister" He said before undoing his seatbelt and stepping outside the vehicle. I followed him to the entrance and smiled as eyes turned to Kol and I.

My eyes averted to a couple of bikers. All I wanted to do was rip them apart with my teeth. Kol sat down in one of the booths and I sat in front of him with a grin. "Little sister," Kol piped up loudly with a malicious glint in his eyes. "What do you think about the menu?" I shook my head with a smirk and took the menu out of his hands. I licked my lips and looked around with the matching glint in his eyes. "I don't like my food cooked," I said as I looked at each person in the bar. All I could hear was their blood rushing through their veins. Their hearts pounding in their chest. "She looks tasty" Kol added, pointing to the waitress who sunk back.

An animalistic growl escaped my lips as I attacked the waitress, digging my fangs into the nape of her neck and letting the warm liquid hit the back of my throat. The woman screamed and more and more screams echoed the bar as my brother and I had our dinner.I dropped the man to the floor and wiped the blood from the corners of my lips. Kol had finished off one of the ladies from the dance floor and made his way to me with blood dripping down his chin.

We sat down at the bar and helped ourselves with the beer. "Now, where should we go Kol?" I asked him and he picked up a newspaper for a small town a couple of miles away from here. He grinned and turned to paper to me. "To Beacon Hills; the last place Klaus will ever look." I looked up at Kol unsure of the his plan. What harm could it do? He pouted his lip and watered his eyes. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You better be right. I do not want to hear from him for the rest of my life" He nodded and he stood up from his chair. We blurred out from the bar. We left for Beacon Hills.

* * *

**What do you think so far?  
Like it or Hate it?**

at least 2 favorites and 1 comment... then I'll update.  



End file.
